The cure for boredom
by Monnie32
Summary: My collection of ONESHOTS prompted by other writers while I am off post surgery.  Each "chapter" is it's own oneshot.  Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan was scared of heights! It was not something he told...well...anyone. It would affect his tough guy persona to have a fear, so he kept it to himself.

With said fear, he couldn't believe he actually had just agreed to a hot air balloon ride with Penelope. The biggest problem was it was Penelope. He couldn't say no to her, never could. She was his one weakness, he he was Superman, she was kryptonite.

Now he was stuck trying to figure out how he was going to do this without making a fool of himself or getting himself and her, killed.

He got stuck in a tree when he was a kid, couldn't get down without his dad having to climb up a ladder and bring him down, he had been scared of heights ever since, and now he agreed to go high up in the air and ride in a hot air balloon.

It took him years to be able to ride on the jet without knocking himself out first, this was going to be one hell of a trip.

"Ready to go, handsome." She asked walking into his office.

"Just a few more minutes." he said, pretending to write trying to buy some time.

Realizing he could only do that for so long he closed the file he was working on and followed her out.

They gathered on the bank and listened to the operator, he told them what they were and were not to do, butterflies were gathering in the pit of his stomach, he wanted to turn on his heels and run, but he couldn't, he didn't want to be a coward.

He faked a smile and flashed it towards her. She took his hand, giddy with excitement and walked into the basket while the operator flashed it up. Before too long they were moving in the air. Derek kept his eyes focused on Penelope, he didn't dare look away or he was certain he would start freaking out.

"Wow, Derek, look at the view." She smiled.

"Yup." He said not taking his eyes off her.

"Silly, you didn't even look."

"Did," he said.

She got close to him. "Are you ok, handsome?" she asked.

"Sure," he breathed.

"Derek, I don't have to be a profiler to know something is wrong. Now Spill!"

"Can't."

"Derek!"

"Scared., he managed to get out.

"Are you scared of heights?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, Derek, you could have said no to coming with me."

"Couldn't."

She approached him and hugged him to comfort him, she placed her head in the crook of his neck, smelling his scent, she had a surge of electricity throughout her whole body. She tipped her head and grazed his lips. They were kissing with passion, the operator looked over and smiled and continued on with his job.

They continued kissing until the balloon landed once again.

Derek was never so happy to be on solid ground, but he would never regret the balloon ride because he got to spend it with Penelope and in spite of his fears, he had overcome 2 things that he had been scared of in the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:**

**Derek loses a bet and has to babysit Henry & Jack**

****

**THE SLEEPOVER**

Derek had wondered why he ever agreed to supervising the sleep over. Oh right, he lost a bet and he was no welcher.

He realized quickly that he was not as on his game as he used to be back in the day. He was not looking forward to hosting both Henry and Jack in his house for a night. But a bet was a bet, so he would just have to eat crow and do it.

He picked up some movies for the boys, some munchies and drinks and headed out to pick them up.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket he didn't answer it, figuring it was just one of the team gloating that he lost the bet. After the third time he checked the ID and answered it.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, hot stuff, you want some help tonight?"

"I don't need pity, Penelope. I can handle them." Pretty certain that he couldn't but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"I am not pitying anything. I just figure it could be fun."

"Alright, I will pick you up," he said. "I have to pick up the boys too. Get ready and I'll be by in a bit."

"Will do. See you soon, handsome."

Derek picked up Penelope first, then Henry and Jack. He could not get over the amount of stuff these two kids had to drag with them: special pillows and blankets and stuffed animals and snacks...it was exhausting.

And the night only just begun.

He dragged the boys into the house even though they wanted to play outside in the rain. He had to make a second trip to the truck to get their stuff. Penelope went to the kitchen to fix a kid friendly meal- something neither were overly familiar with.

Derek walked in and dropped the bags in the living room.

"Where are the boys?" Derek asked.

"Aren't they right there?" Penelope called from the kitchen.

"No," he said flatly.

They searched for them and found them in Derek's bedroom jumping on his bed. He dragged them back to the living room and enlisted them in helping to set up the sleeping bags for their sleepover.

"We're hungry," they both pleaded.

"Penelope is cooking dinner," Morgan said.

"I want pizza," Jack whined.

"I want Kraft dinner," Henry added.

"I'm not sure what she is making but I am sure it will be yummy."

"I want pizza!" Jack stomped, throwing a fit and crying and screaming.

"Jack, I am not sure if I have any pizza."

He screamed and cried louder. Derek thought for sure he was going to go mad.

"I want KD!" Henry followed Jack's tantrum.

"Penelope, what are you making?" Derek asked with desperation.

"Pizza mac. It was a favorite of mine when I was little."

In unison the boys stopped screaming. "What's that?"

"It is like pizza and KD in the same dish."

"Is it done?" they asked.

"Soon," Pen assured them.

Derek tried to corral them until she had it dished up and on the table.

"I'm thirsty," Jack said.

"Me too," added Henry.

Derek went to the fridge and poured them some orange juice.

"I don't like orange juice," Jack said, "I want root beer."

"Me too." Henry said

Frustrated, he got up again and dumped the orange juice down the drain and poured them some root beer.

[][][][][]

After they finally got through dinner, they convinced them to bathe and put on pyjamas and watch a movie. Derek poured himself and Penelope a glass of Cola and made some popcorn. He placed the cola on the coffee table and put a movie in for them- Kung Fu Panda.

While he was in the kitchen making popcorn the boys drank the full glasses of cola he sat in the living room.

When he returned there were empty glasses and two giggly boys on the floor.

"What's up, Handsome?" Penelope said returning from the bathroom.

"How bad is it for them to have caffeine?" he asked.

"Um, Derek, why do you drink coffee?" she laughed.

"To stay awake," he grumbled.

"You have your answer," she smiled. "What happened?"

"I poured us a glass of cola each and they drank it."

Penelope couldn't stop laughing.

Derek was not impressed.

Four hours later, a very frustrated Derek Morgan was nearly at his wits end. The boys were wired, hopped up on caffeine, and if they were able to pull it off she was certain that they would be hanging from the rafters. They had a fight over their stuffed animals that had turned into an altercation. Penelope was sure they would eventually burn out and pass out and she hoped it was soon.

Two hours more and they were finally asleep, passed out cold on the floor. Derek had already passed out on the sofa. She tried to rouse Derek so he could go to bed but he was not budging. She crawled onto the air mattress and drifted quickly off to sleep.

Derek woke up feeling like he was hung over and knew he did not drink an ounce. He was waiting for both Hotch and JJ to come pick up their kids. Penelope was still sleeping. He had no clue how long they stayed up for.

The doorbell rang and he answered it to find JJ on his stoop. He passed her Henry and all his things.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Tiring," he admitted.

"Don't bet on whether Reid knows something again, you should have known the answer," JJ teased.

He shut the door and didn't make it back to the sofa before there was another knock at the door.

"How was he?" Hotch questioned.

"Is that a standard question for parents to ask?" Derek asked.

"I guess so," Hotch admitted.

"He was tiring. I am wiped."

"So no kids anytime soon for you?" Hotch joked.

"Hell no. They are a lot of work," he said firmly. "I prefer to just practice, less tiring."

He passed him Jack's things and shut and locked the door. He padded over to the air mattress on the floor and curled in beside Penelope and went back to sleep.

Penelope woke to a warm body beside her. It was startling at first. She thought maybe one of the boys got scared and crawled in with her. She tried to focus but without her glasses everything was a blur. She reached for them on the coffee table and put them on.

She then realized the warm body beside her was none other than Derek Morgan.

She ran quickly to the bathroom and returned to her post. She could tell, because all their things were gone, that the boys had been picked up already and she must have slept through it. Good, that meant she had her Hot Stuff all to herself.

Since it was not every day she got to cuddle with Derek, Pen sure wasn't about to waste this chance.

Right after she settled back in next to him, he pulled her against him and snuggled against her back- hugging her tight like a teddy bear. His warm breath brushed over her neck. Her senses flew into overdrive.

She wished she could just turn around and kiss him, have her way with him. Seven years of pent up sexual tension did that to a person, or at least to her. She wondered how he felt, if he felt for her half of what she felt for him she would be one very happy girl.

He had his hands grasped firmly around her waist. He shifted position and his hand lightly grazed her right breast, sending shivers down her whole body and drawing a soft moan out of her. The warm breath on her neck soon turned into warm kisses. Her head started to spin from all the overwhelming sensations hitting her at one time.

Was she dreaming? She had to be. She rolled over and turned to face him.

He was pouting, "Aww...I was gonna show you a good morning," he told her, with a wide grin curving his lips.

"Morgan!"

"Garcia," he retorted.

She was full of mixed emotions. Did she give in? Would it ruin their friendship? Her thoughts were soon broken by his lips grazing hers.

There was so much fire and electricity in that kiss that she could barely think. One part of her was saying stop but the rest of her was enjoying it so much that she couldn't think. She gave in to the kiss, kissing him back with fervour and lust. Her hands were on his body, it was rock solid, like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew he worked out and kept himself in shape, but she didn't know to the full degree until now. She traced the line of his stomach to the top of his pants. He let out a low guttural growl. He put his hands in her hair, trying to deepen the kiss. She reached for the waist band of his pants and untied them and he pushed them down before kicking them off with his feet.

Her pyjama bottoms soon joined them at the bottom of the air mattress. It wasn't long before the pile of clothes got bigger and there were two naked bodies thrashing against each other until they reached the ultimate ecstasy.

Satiated, they lay naked on the air mattress, tangled in each others arms.

There is a slight knock on the door and it opens before either can register as to what happened.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," said a very embarrassed Aaron Hotchner as he covered his face with his hand. "Jack forgot his stuffed animal."

They pulled the blanket up over themselves quickly. "I can see it under the couch," Morgan pointed out.

Hotch quickly grabbed it and ran out the door.

They both looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"We are so in trouble Monday morning." Garcia laughed.

"I don't really care," Morgan said, smugly.

"What about the frat rules?"

"Well, we need to decide what, if anything, we are doing?"

"Well, we could certainly do that again," Garcia smiled.

"Oh baby, I would have no issue doing that daily, if that is what you want. Is that what you want?"

She smiled and nodded. "I have wanted this for 7 years. What about you?"

"Since that first day you turned around and looked at me," he admitted.

"What the hell took us so damn long?" She laughed.

"Hardheadedness and stubbornness." He chuckled.

"Only us," she said, snuggling back into him.

{}{}{}{}

Monday proved to be awkward. Hotch couldn't look at either of them. Morgan ended up asking to speak to him.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that, Hotch," Morgan said. "We didn't mean to get so carried away."

Hotch was silent for a moment before he said "I'm sorry I had to come back."

"Are we in trouble?" he asked.

"For doing something you probably should have done years ago? No."

"What about the frat rules?"

"Keep it clean here at work. Well as clean as you two can get and all will be fine."

"What about Strauss?"

"I'll deal with her." Hotch said looking down, "Morgan, don't hurt Penelope or you have to answer to us."

"I would never dream of it," Morgan said walking away. He had a lot of plans for their future and all of them involved making her as happy as she made him. The time for hurting, for being without what they needed most, was finally over for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts**

Lollipops, Leather Pants, letters

phrase, client, sand

boathouse during a thunderstorm

catching JJ doing something in a supply closet.

Derek was getting tired of having to solve cases in California, it seemed as though every weirdo on the planet had all congregated in California and they had all came out of the woodwork at the same time. They finished up one case and ended up on another, it was bad enough that they hadn't gone home, instead they rolled into a new case and this one required Penelope to join them, so Hotch had sent for her. Derek was happy to see her, she always made him feel so much better. He had admitted to himself that he was not able to go without talking to her, she brought sun to his life.

Her walked over to greet her and gave her a hug. She was sucking on a lollipop. "Want a suck, handsome?" she asked. Morgan nearly choked on his own spit.

"I'll pass baby girl," he said trying to hid the grin that was forming on his face.

"Can you bring me up to speed, what is my role?" she asked.

"The unsub, he has a client list, he is sending them letters anonymously. They have not met him, it was an online group."

"What do these letters say?" she asked.

"He clearly says what he plans to do to them, he uses very unique phrases, we want you to see where these phrases come from, if you can find a connection." Hotch adds.

"Direct me to a place to set up my babies and I will work some magic." she says.

He grabbed a case and Derek came and took it from her and the others and followed her to the makeshift office she was to use. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"On the case, JJ was still around here a bit ago though." Derek said sitting down the cases on the table.

"I need the loo," she said, "I'll be back in 5."

On her way to the bathroom, she heard some cursing, "Dammit!"

She listened a bit harder, "For Frack sakes!"

It sounded like JJ and it was coming from the supply closet, she approached it and cracked it ever so slightly.

JJ was inside trying to wrestle herself back into a pair of pants. Penelope coughed to make her presence known.

"What are you doing, JJ?" she asked.

"Well, I have been up for hours and I spilled coffee all down my pants, I didn't want to have to go back to the hotel, we need to get working on this so one of the officers lent me a pair they had, but they are leather and about 2 sizes too small, I might just as well put my wet ones back on and head back to the hotel."

"I will leave you too it, nature calls." She said walking out of the closet and heading for the bathroom.

They all worked for hours, Hotch eventually sent them back to the hotel to sleep, but they forgot to book Penelope a room and there was a storm coming, so it was all booked up, she ended up sharing with Derek, no one else bothered to offer any more, she always picked Derek.

"Derek, "Penelope said setting her bag down, "would you come for a walk with me on the beach, I haven't done it since I was a kid." she was showing her sadness.

"How can I refuse that face," he said kissing her cheek.

"Let me change my clothes and I will be right with you, I need better shoes, I love to feel the sand through my toes."

Penelope returned after a few minutes with a pair of rolled up jeans, a t shirt, sweater and thong sandals. They headed down to the beach and strolled hand in hand, her carrying her shoes in the other hand.

They walked for a fair bit of time and it started to rain, then it started to rain really hard, so they sought out refuge in a nearby boathouse, no sooner did they get in the boathouse and lightning was lighting up the sky, followed by loud claps of thunder. Penelope tried to hide the fact that she was scared. She hollered a little bit with one exceptionally loud clap, Derek took her into his arms, she instantly felt better. He looked around and found a blanket and they sat on the floor and covered up to help them stay warm in their damp clothes.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, he was positioned behind her with her between his legs. She let out a low sigh, she was enjoying it more than she cared to admit. It was only seconds before he began kissing the nape of her neck, she could feel his arousal against her back. She turned around and straddled his waist and began kissing him hard. He returned the kisses and ran her hands under his shirt and traced his hard muscles, he let out a low growl and tilted himself enough for her to get the shirt off him. He began fighting with hers to get it off her, her bra soon followed and he couldn't help tasting her nipples and flicking them one by one with his tongue. She felt like she was on fire.

She reached for his pants to release his erection from the confides of his jeans. She couldn't help but touch him, she had wondered for years what was hidden in his pants and now she knew, perfection. She teased the head with the tip of her tongue and slowly took him into her mouth and began tasting him.

"You keep that up momma and I can't take responsibility for what happens." he growled.

"Promises." she said between sucks.

He reached for her jeans, they had to be gone and quick. Penelope helped him get them off her and he didn't waste any time. They were joined and rocking while she straddled his lap. She quickly got her release and he followed.

"I think the storm has ended." He smiled.

"Maybe it will come back when we get back to the hotel room." She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Jekkah's Prompts 3:

Red jacket

footprints in the snow

candles

Penelope love the first snowfall, she didn't have snow growing up, a side effect of living in California, but she loved that side of Virginia. The soft and cold fluffy white stuff.

She looked across her lawn and followed the footprints she saw. It was both exciting and scary. What if the footprints were those of a killer. They did after all chase down killers most of the time, all that she saw over and over again on her screens. There was a part of her, however was curious as to what was going on. They were only footprints in the snow after all.

She turned the corner and found a letter, _**Come inside, there is a surprise**__. Was this meant for me? Who could this be from?_

Curious, she rounded the corner and walked up the stairs leading into her apartment, he door was opened, not something she usually did, she was beginning to get scared, she didn't carry a gun, she didn't believe in them, she left that sort of thing for Derek, he was her protector. Where was he when she needed him? Probably on a date, he mentioned something about big plans. She didn't want to bother him, she would handle it the best way she could, he deserved to have fun and be happy too.

She walked in the front door and saw the strange red jacket hanging on her hook. Who hangs their jacket if they plan on killing you? She could smell things emitting from the kitchen, it smelled fantastic, she was hungrier than she thought now that she smelled food.

There was no one in the kitchen, but she found a letter on the counter, _**Bath is run for you, please enjoy.**_ _This is getting strange._

She walked to the bathroom, the bathtub was full of bubbles and rose petals, it smelled amazing. She took her clothes off and placed them on the counter and noticed another note, _**Put the clothes on that are on your bed.**_

She dropped into the tub, it was just the right temperature, she relaxed until it got cold then got out, towelled off and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

On the bed was a simple dress, a bra and underwear and another note, _**Once dressed, come to the kitchen and see your surprise.**_

She quickly got dressed and headed back to the kitchen, it was all lit by candle light and standing at the counter was none other than Derek Morgan, she smiled.

"I thought you had a date?" she said puzzled.

"I did, with you."

"All this for me?"

"Only the best for my princess."

He leaned in and kissed her hard, she didn't want to break free, it felt so good, but her tummy growled.

"I spent all afternoon cooking, why don't we enjoy dinner and then we will continue this, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think it sounds amazing," she added.

"Just like you," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt from Scintillating Tart

Derek has the flu

Derek was sick, he had colds before, but nothing like this, his whole body hurt, hair, or lack of, right down to toenails. He breathed in a breath and it felt like he was dying, his lungs hurt with each breath...it was official, he had the flu.

He had called into work, which was a first for him, he never got sick. He curled up on the couch with the dog and shivered under the 3 blankets he already had on him.

He wanted his mom, or at least a girlfriend to help him. His mom was home in Chicago and he was single so, alas, he was on his own.

There was a knock at the door, "who is it?"

"Penelope."

"Let yourself in, baby."

She did so and locked the door behind her, she knew he kept the key in the plant pot by the step.

She came in, placed the bags she was carrying down on the counter and approached him.

"How are you doing, Handsome?" she asked.

"I hope I look better than I feel," he said softly.

"Oh dear, you must feel awful," she laughed.

"That bad, egh?"

She nodded. "I brought you some things," she said walking back to the kitchen, "you need anything before I get started?"

"Blankets...cccccold."

She walked to the closet and took out the electric blanket, plugged it in and put it over him and tucked it in around him and passed him a couple of Ibuprofen, he obviously had a fever.

He snuggled down into it an drifted off to sleep.

She went to work making a nice chicken soup for him, she bounced around the kitchen as comfortable as if she were in her own at home. She noticed him stirring on the sofa.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"A bit, not as cold anymore."

"Your fever must have broken," she said touching his forehead "I made you soup, want some?"

"I'll try a bit with crackers," he said sitting up and following her to the kitchen.

"I have ginger ale too," she said dishing him out a bowl if soup. She sat it in front of him with crackers and ginger ale.

"It's good," he said tasting it.

"Thanks," she said cleaning up.

A few more mouthfuls and he took off running and didn't quite make it to the bathroom, the light colored carpet was now stained with the contents of his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said continuing running to the bathroom. He emerged after a few minutes,"I'm sorry, it's not that the soup wasn't good."

"No worries, I know you are sick."

He looked to the wet spot on the floor that was now clean, "thanks."

"I didn't expect you to do it, silly." She helped him back on the sofa. "Try some dry crackers and ginger ale," she said putting them in front of him.

"Will you hold me?" he asked so pitifully that she couldn't refuse.

She crawled up on the sofa behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks," he said "I'll make it up to you when I feel better."

"Not necessary," she said brushing her hand against the side of his face as he drifted off to sleep.

{}{}{}

Monday morning, things we pretty much back to normal, he was feeling far better than he had and was back to work.

"Morning, Princess," he said leaning in to kiss her cheek, "thanks again."

"No worries, handsome, I am just glad you are feeling better," she smiled.

"I have something for you," he said passing her an envelope.

"Why did you do that?" she asked opening it.

"Because I wanted to, now hush hardhead."

"Derek, you got me a week away in Cuba, next week?" she said shockingly.

"It is actually a week away for two, and it was already cleared with Hotch" he grinned.

"Who am I supposed to take?" she joked.

"I was kinda hoping me, but if you don't, I understand that too."

"Come here," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I wouldn't want to take anyone else, besides, I need to show you how appreciative I am."

He couldn't wait for the week to be over or wipe the grin off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Felena's prompt

yellow thread

christmas wrapping paper

box of snack crackers

Garcia sat at the conference table sewing a button on her jacket with yellow thread. It had been ripped off of her a few nights before in a fit of unbridled passion by none other than their own, Derek Morgan. They had been dating for a few months since she dumped Kevin and things were going well, but they kept it a secret until they saw that it was going to work, they didn't want to pressure things.

For the most part she was enjoying it. It was their same relationship but with sex, lots and lots of mind blowing, curl your toes sex. She could not believe how well things were going. They spent all their time not on a case together. She was finding out the cutest things about him, his quirks and other things only a lover need to know.

She knew which spots made him weak in the knees with only a kiss, he was learning that there was a spot behind her ear that would make her putty in his hands, it was all a fun game.

The team was away, when they went away she missed he more so than usual now that they were dating. Sure she called him all the time but it was not the same, it wasn't crawling in bed beside him each night. Her bed was cold and empty without him.

She sat on the sofa noshing from a box of snack crackers watching a movie, they were supposed to be returning, but she was unsure as to when. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa cause she woke up in her bed, a warm welcoming body beside her. She snuggled into him, holding him like a teddy bear.

She woke up beside him in bed, breaking free of the grip she had on him. "Miss me?" he asked kissing her.

"Oh so much..." she said returning the kiss.

He jumps up out of bed, "I got you something," he said passing her a present.

"Christmas wrapping paper?" she asked.

"It was all they had, now open it."

She opened the box and inside was a small locket with a key.

"The heart is for you, they key for me, what do you think?"

"I think it is sweet, thanks." She kissed him hard.

"Maybe next time it will be a ring," he said deepening the kiss. Garcia didn't say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Jekkah Prompt #4

Wine

fruit

fire truck

He was giddy like a school girl, it was not an emotion he was used to, but the events of today he was not used to either, he finally got the nerve up to ask her out and she actually said yes, it was cause to celebrate, worry and panic all at the same time.

He wanted to plan something special for her, she only deserved the best, his princess. He thought for a bit, he had told her to meet him at his place for 8, which meant he had only 4 hours to plan, execute and get himself prepared.

He decided on ordering out, having it delivered at 8:15, bought a bottle of wine, some candles, and set the table. He skipped to his bedroom and decided on an outfit, a nice pair of jeans and a shirt, she always liked the burgundy one, she said it brought out the color of his eyes. He tossed it on the bed with his pants and headed for the shower.

His face required a quick shave as well and some cologne, nothing too offensive, just a dab or two of the one she liked.

He got dressed and padded off to the kitchen, turned on some soft music, lit the candles, chilled the wine and waited. He expected her to be on time, not early, not late and he was right. In true fashion his doorbell rang at 8pm on the nose. He kissed her on the cheek and welcomed her in. Tossing her jacket on the sofa and leading her to the table.

"Looks lovely," she says.

"Wine?" he asks.

"That would be nice."

They exchange idle chit-chat and before too long the doorbell rings again.

"That's dinner, hope you like Thai?"

"Love it," she says sipping her wine.

He takes the food, pays ans tips ans shuts the door. Then dishes it up.

They chatted the whole time, reminiscing about their relationship over the years, the good, the bad and the ugly, all relationships had them.

"Dessert?" he asked.

She cocked a brow, "what do you have in mind?" she said seductively.

"I was thinking fruit and chocolate, strawberries to be exact."

She laughed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe you would be dessert..." she blushed.

"Well, we could skip the strawberries and run with your idea, we could have the strawberries for breakfast."

She grinned, he stood up and took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

It was so romantic, he kissed her passionately, not missing a single inch of flesh, nipping and nibbling hie way from top to bottom. Eventually he had enough and had to feel her. He plunged deep inside her and she screamed in release.

"Hear that?" she breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"The fire truck," she laughed. "I knew you were hot, but apparently you are on fire."

They both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jekkah Prompt 5

Baby sock

collection of rocks

sitting on the dock

She was nearly packed. She was in dire need of a vacation. She needed some time to clear her head, too much had gone on recently and she just needed some time to think. She hoped that some time away would do it, she would have preferred to have gone with someone, but right now that was the decision that needed her attention.

She jumped in her rental car and drove to the resort, she picked it because it was so close to the water, she loved the water, it calmed her, it always had. She didn't take many clothes with her, she went to get away, just a few days, her, her journal and the water, no computers, no nagging boyfriend, nothing but her.

She parked the car and took her bags in to check in. She asked for no interruptions, in case they happened to find her, it wasn't that she was hiding, but they had the means to do it, if anyone did.

She took her journal and went to sit on the shore and listen to the water. She had her iPod on and Otis Redding came on, _Sitting on the Dock of the Bay_. She smiled, it seemed so suiting.

She opened her journal and began to write, she planned by the end of the weekend to pick between one or the other, she had to make a decision, she couldn't move on like this. Both had their good points, and bad points, but she had to make a decision, Derek or Kevin.

_Good Points for Kevin_

he loves me

nice guy

silly romantic

wants sheep

_Good Points for Derek_

he loves me

amazing guy

smoking hot

excessively romantic

wants kids

has a dog

hard worker

_Bad points for Kevin_

spends uber amounts of time playing video games

addicted to computers

messy

_Bad points for Derek_

trusts no one but me

has had a rough past

somewhat of a player

She looked at the list, and decided to take a break, she walked along the shore. She found some rocks, she reached in her purse to find something to put it in, Henry had a collection of rocks, she always collected some to add to it. She pulled out a baggie to put the rocks in. She found a small yellow baby sock, it had to be Henry's.

Looking at that sock made a whole wash of emotions come over her, she hadn't realized how much she actually wanted babies, that made the decision so much easier.

She flipped open her phone and dialled the number. He picked up.

"I choose you," she said softly.

"Where are you?" he asked. She gave him directions and he promised to be there as soon as he could.

She hung up the phone and waited. There was a gentle knock on her door, she answered it.

As soon as he was in the door, he kissed her hard. "I'm happy you chose me, Penelope."

"I love you, Derek, I realize that now."

"What made you decide?" he asked.

She pulled the small yellow sock from her purse and passed it to him.

"How about we get a start on that?" he laughed.

She nodded, fighting back the tears. "I love you so much ."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Bren's Prompts

Hang over

incriminating pictures

gambling

Derek was left wondering why he ever agreed to going away with David Rossi, he was beginning to regret it completely. Rossi had finally convinced him to go to Atlantic City for a "Love'em and leave'em" weekend and so far the weekend was kicking his ass but hard. He was used to hanging out with Reid. All Reid had to do was sniff the cap to the alcohol and he had a buzz, Rossi didn't play that way.

He had always been able to hold his liquor, but drinking with Rossi was not for the faint of heart, he only drank the best and straight, so to not be out done by the older man, he tried to show off and failed miserably. All he was left with was a hang over and a full schedule, Rossi planned for them to get the whole education that was Atlantic City.

Rossi had planned the day to the letter to get the most of the experience, even offered to get him some in room entertainment, which he refused, he then had to listen to Rossi drilling him on who she was, why hadn't they met her, the usual. Some days he hated profilers too, they knew too much from the most subtle clues, he just hoped they hadn't figured it out completely, they were having far too much fin keeping it to themselves.

His phone rang, "How are you doing, handsome?" her voice rang through the phone. He needed the pick me up.

"Never go drinking with Rossi," he admitted, " he can drink a surprising amount."

"Aww, you indulge too much?" she asked.

"I did." he admitted.

"Any incriminating photos?" she laughed.

"If there are I will be destroying them before we get back."

"Spoil sport," she whined.

"Don't be like that, I don't ask for pictures when you go out with JJ and Em."

"Unlike you, I have no problem giving them to you." she laughed.

"That tells me you don't do too much," he laughed.

"I have you know we have gotten into some trouble, Emily wants me to go on a "Sin to Win" weekend with her in Atlantic City."

"Oh, you going to go?"

"I haven't decided, I'm not much for gambling."

"You could always have some in room entertainment," he laughed.

"I would rather wait for my man to return and get it at home."

"I miss you, baby girl."

"I miss you too, my sculpted god of chocolate thunder."

"Still got that sweet tooth?"

"Oh yes and I have one hell of a craving for chocolate."

He hung up smiling and couldn't wait to get home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny Crum

Another idea might be a naked game of twister

They all started out drinking at the bar. Hotch decided they needed a night out as a team. He invited Beth, since he started dating her he had loosened up quite a bit and they were enjoying the softer side of Hotch.

Midway through the night, most of them were beyond wasted, Hotch took a cab home with Beth, Rossi picked up some girl from the bar, he looked pretty happy leaving with her. JJ went home to Will and Emily and Reid looked pretty happy leaving the bar together. That left just Morgan and Garcia. They were still rocking it up on the dance floor. Morgan fed her cocktails until she agreed to dance with him, now he couldn't get her off the dance floor.

She was getting her groove thang on when someone grabbed her by the hips and started dancing with her. Morgan was not happy at the sight of that. He interrupted and dragged her away, he leaned in close and whispered, "why don't we finish this at home."

An unmistakable smile came across her face. "Let's go handsome."

They flagged a cab and headed back to her place. They started kissing in the cab and only stopped long enough to pay the cabbie and started back at it. When they got in the door of her apartment their clothes came off and they started kissing again.

Out of the blue, she broke away from the kiss, "Lets play twister," she said grabbing the game off the shelf.

"Naked?"

"Of course, handsome, it will make it that much more fun," she grinned.

Well, he hadn't played twister since high school and it was one game that he had never played naked.

"How do we do this?" he asked.

"Same as usual, just naked." she laughed.

She spun the spinner. _Right foot Red, _she put her right foot on the red circle.

He spun the spinner. _Right hand blue,_ he put his hand on blue.

After a few spins, he was positioned between her legs with his head and her hand was very close to his erect cock.

If you would have told him before this that twister was an erotic game, he would have laughed at her, but here he stood, with a raging hard on smelling her arousal that was so close he could nearly taste her.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. A few more spins and they were tangled up so badly that they both fell into a pile on the floor. Was only seconds before they were kissing and combining body parts, all the sexual tension of the evening was now allowed to be released, it was not love making you talked about, no, it was rough and carnal, full of lust.

They finished and rolled on top of the twister game.

She smiled at him, "next time we should play strip poker."


	11. Chapter 11

Krickets Prompt

laundromat

Morgan's black boxers

a drunk asking for money

She hated the laundromat, it was dirty and disgusting and it reminded her of college, those days weren't something she wanted to remember. Add to that, that there were always vagrants hanging around, smelling of cheap old whiskey and it made the experience far less appealing than before.

She wished her super would get to fixing the laundry facility, but since he was awaiting parts, she had no choice but to go to the laundromat, a girl needed some clean clothes, she didn't want to smell like the drunks hanging around there.

She went to gearing up the washers and sorting the clothes. She noticed something amiss amongst her pretty lacy panties, a pair of black boxers, not just any black boxers, ones that belonged to a statuesque god of chocolate thunder. A smile came across her face, she was remembering how they came to be in her laundry.

He came over when she called him after a bit too much wine, he was always rescuing her from herself. She had a huge fight with Kevin and tried to self soothe. They ended up having the most amazing sex she had ever had in her life, she didn't remember much from that night but that feeling was imprinted on her brain. They were heading off to take a shower when Kevin showed up, Derek left out the fire escape, didn't want to put her in a more awkward situation, he just tossed his pants on commando and too off, leaving behind his tight, form fitting black boxers which she tossed into the bottom of her laundry basket. Yes, that's how Morgan's boxers got into her laundry. She didn't have the heart to give them back, they gave her some really fond memories.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her day dream, "hey miss, you got a dollar..." the man slurred, "you one of them there cross dressers?" he asked looking at the boxers she still had in her hand.

"I do not have a dollar, I am using it for my laundry, I am however FBI," she said hauling out her badge, "and I will arrest you for being drunk in a public place if you do not leave me alone."

The man walked away and she went back to sorting the laundry, still clenching the boxers.

A tap on her shoulder roused her again, "I told you once, do I need to call the authorities on you?" she said turning around.

"Whoa, what did I do?" a shocked Derek Morgan asked.

"Nothing, it was the bum, he was bothering me," she said realizing she still had his boxers in her hand, she quickly tried to hide them.

"What are these, princess?" he asked. "You hiding a man again?" he chided.

Taking them he soon realized they were his. "Oh, I didn't realize you still had these."

"I do," she admitted.

"You know, I am more than willing to come over and keep you company so you don't looks so silly curling up to a pair of underwear," he laughed

"Derek Morgan, are you making fun of me?"

"No, silly girl, I am just saying you don't have to settle for this, you can have the real thing."

It was hard to hide the smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Scintillating Tart Prompt

Push up bra  
>Indecent cleavage<br>Fight like a girl  
>"I'll knock your block off if you look down my dress one more time, Derek Morgan."<p>

She hated going under cover, well it wasn't really undercover, but dressing up to play a part, it was easier to tell herself she was going under cover than not. She did dress up in theatre to play a part, but her audience was never a specific unsub. That part made her sketchy about doing the whole thing, but the constant reminder that he still had one girl who might still be alive allowed her to press on.

She was given an outfit to get into and one look at it she figured it was made from the scraps of the dancers in Vegas, to say it was skimpy was a definite understatement. It was a one piece, at least it had a fringe on it to hide parts of her belly, but the top was a push up bra, wasn't like she needed the help, but it was part of the outfit to have the girls all pushed up in her face.

She tried to wriggle into it but was having trouble, she stuck her head out the door, praying for JJ or Emily, but all she saw was Morgan. She wasn't happy to say the least, but she needed help.

"Morgan, can you give me a hand?" she asked.

She stepped back and allowed him into the room.

" I can't get the back done up," she admitted dropping the towel she had wrapped around her.

He zipped it up and helped her fasten the bra. She turned around and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"That cleavage, baby girl should be illegal. It might yield you an indecent proposal," he grinned.

"You offering?" she joked.

"I am a gentleman," he said with a slight change in his voice.

"I beg to differ, I'll knock your block off if you look down my dress one more time, Derek Morgan."

He tried to shift his gaze, but couldn't.

She hit his chest.

"You fight like a girl."

"Newsflash, handsome, I am a girl," she grinned.

"Don't remind me."

She pressed her pushed up breasts against him, "Does that bother you?" she purred.

"Stop it!"

"What, big time player, Derek Morgan, can't handle being teased by little ole me?"

"By anyone but you I would be fine," he admitted, not looking at her.

She took his face and looked into his eyes, "why is that, handsome?" she brushed his cheek.

"," he said in one breath.

"What was that, I didn't catch it," she prodded.

"I'm not attracted to the others," he was obviously embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, sugar, I am more than ok with that."

She leaned in to kiss him but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"There ready for you, Penelope."

"We will finish this later," she whispered in her ear.

"Please bring the outfit," he grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon's Prompts

Recorder (instrument)

green beer

sparkly Shamrock headband.

Penelope stood in front of her mirror, determined if she had to work on St Paddy's Day she was going to do it with style and flare. She had on a green dress with a sparkly black jacket, black fishnet tights, green shoes and a sparkly shamrock headband with matching green rimmed glasses.

She was such a sucker for accessories. She had been at the mall after work a few days before and saw all the festive stuff on sale and couldn't help herself. She had even bought some shamrock body stickers and green nail polish.

It had been some time since she had been out, if things went well, they were all planning on going out after work as long as they didn't catch a case. Things had been rough recently, the cases had been exceptionally hard.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and decided that she was Irish looking enough and headed out the door.

She walked into the BAU and she got looks left and right. She looked down and realized that maybe she was dressed too much like a leprechaun, no who was she kidding, she loved it. She stifled a grin and headed to her office.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Princess," she turned around. "Whoa, you are right into this, aren't you."

"Always, sugar," she smiled, "you heading out with us tonight or do you have better plans?"

"Nope, I'm coming along, need to get me some green beer," he grinned. "And maybe tear up the dance floor a little."

"Is green beer any good?" she asked.

"It is just regular beer with food color."

"Oh see now, I thought maybe it was mint flavored or something."

"Yuck. Mint flavored beer?"

"See, I thought it would be gross too."

He kissed her head. "My lucky little leprechaun, I will see you later, want to do lunch?"

"I would love to, handsome."

"I will be back at noon, we can go to the cafe." he turned and walked out.

He walked back to the bullpen into a discussion about St Paddy.

"Is he the guy who played the recorder and chased the rats?" JJ asked.

"No." Reid said shortly. "He chased the snakes from Ireland."

Derek didn't want to listen to anymore so he retreated to his office, he couldn't wait for lunch.

The day wrapped up rather uneventfully and they all headed to the bar. Derek went to get a beer and came back with a green drink for Penelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think they said it was called a Grasshopper, it looked like something you night drink," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said leaning in to whisper in his ear, the music was loud.

"Will you dance with me later?" he asked back.

"Depends on how many of these you feed me," she said taking a drink and grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

Felina's Prompt

Claddagh ring

rainbow

torn "Kiss Me I'm Irish!" t-shirt

His hands were sweating in his pocket as he held the box in his hand and played with it. It wasn't the full intent, nothing like Kevin had all planned, so he hoped it didn't freak her out. It was still monumental, at least for him and St Paddy's Day seemed perfect for the occasion. He talked himself up and headed for her house, he had to do it before he lost his nerve.

He mentally tried to talk himself out of it the whole drive, he hoped she was home, he didn't call before. Fear and excitement all mixed into one as he pulled into her apartment and saw her car. He jumped out and walked to her door. He mentally ran the speech over in his head before he knocked on the door.

He could hear the door unlock, she must have checked the peephole.

"Hey, handsome, what brings you here?"

"I have something for you," he said stepping inside.

She looked puzzled but he took her by the hand and led her to the sofa. Sitting her down, he began to get nervous again. He took the box from his pocket before sitting down beside her.

She took in a deep breath, she was obviously nervous after the last time something like this happened.

He took her hand, "I want you to have this, Princess," he said passing her the box.

She opened it and her face turned calm.

"Do you know the history of a Claddagh ring?" he asked.

"Not really, handsome," she said taking it out and examining it. It was white gold and very well designed.

"The hands of the ring are shown holding the heart and the hands denote friendship and togetherness, the heart itself signifies love and the crown in the claddagh ring stands for loyalty. I wanted something special and this really encompassed us."

"Thank you," she said putting it on her finger.

"Hold up, where you wear it is significant as well," he said taking a piece of paper from his pocket. He read it aloud.

"_Claddagh rings may be used as friendship or relationship rings depending on the intention of wearer and, in the case of a gift, of the giver. The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's relationship status:_

_On the right hand with the heart facing outward, the wearer is single and may be looking for love._

_On the right hand but turned inwards, the wearer is in a relationship, or their heart has been "captured"._

_On the left hand with the heart facing outward, the wearer is engaged._

_On the left hand but turned inwards, the wearer is married."_

She quickly put the ring turned inward and on her right hand. He took notice of where she put it.

"Why did you put it there Princess?" he asked.

"Because, handsome, it has always been you," she said approaching him.

He stood in front of her, looking at her torn 'Kiss me I'm Irish' T-shirt and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh, you read my shirt," she laughed. "This is the best St. Paddy's day ever, the only thing that would make it better is a rainbow and a pot of gold."

"I don't need a pot of gold," he said smiling.

"No but I think you might need one of these rings too," she grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope walked into work Monday with the biggest smile on her face. All the events of the past week no longer mattered. She now knew what she wanted and actually had it. It was funny thinking back that a small insignificant thing like St Paddy's Day was the tip they needed to bring them over the edge.

They all sat in the BAU boardroom, awaiting the case. Penelope walked in with the folders in her right hand.

They all noticed the new jewelry adorning her right finger.

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"It's a Claddagh ring, I got it for St Paddy's Day."

Reid interjected, "Claddagh rings may be used as friendship or relationship rings depending on the intention of wearer and, in the case of a gift, of the giver. The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's relationship status; On the right hand with the heart facing outward, the wearer is single and may be looking for love. On the right hand but turned inwards, the wearer is in a relationship, or their heart has been "captured". On the left hand with the heart facing outward, the wearer is engaged. On the left hand but turned inwards, the wearer is married."

"So you and Kevin reconciled?" JJ asked looking at her finger.

"If you look, it is not in the engaged position, it's on the wrong hand," Reid added.

Just as they finished the conversation, Morgan walked in carrying his coffee in his right hand, sporting a similar ring on his finger.

"Ok guys, spill," Rossi said sitting down. "there is obviously something going on."

"Morgan gave me a friendship ring. It only makes sense really when you read the legend. It is for love, friendship and loyalty, what are we if not that?"

"What about the way you are wearing it?" JJ asked.

"Well in thinking about the whole situation with Kevin, I realized something. In all truth, my one true soul mate is actually Morgan, it would have never worked with Kevin."

"She captured my heart when she turned around the day I called her baby girl, I was hooked then." Morgan smiled.

"What the hell took you so long!" Rossi asked tapping the back of his head.


	16. Chapter 16

She looked across the room, she couldn't believe she was doing this, sure she had talked about it before and in recent months she had been thinking more and more about it, but now she sits waiting her turn to get inked.

She had decided on a small and simple one for her first, a colorful butterfly, it seemed suiting. Derek assured her that once she got one, she would want more, he was a prime example of that.

She looked up and saw him approaching, he kissed the top of her head.

"Glad you could make it," she smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, baby girl."

"Miss Garcia, it's your turn," the tall man said.

She followed him into the room in the back, Derek behind her. They prepped her and started doing the tattoo. Derek watched intently, she never flinched once.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It is definately you," he smiled.

"You think I should get a _property of Derek Morgan _next time Handsome?"

He grinned, "I certainly wouldn't complain."

She stood up, "ready to go?"

He nodded.

He walked her out and they got in his truck all the while he was planning his next tattoo.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Could we get take out and head home?" she asked.

"You read my mind, and a movie?"

"You know me too well."

Once they got home, they ate and cuddled in to watch a movie and they fell asleep together on the couch. Derek shifted his weight and fell off the sofa with a thud.

Penelope shot up, instantly awake.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed he couldn't help but kiss her.

"Oh, you are such a bad boy," she cooed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Princess," he laughed.

"I hope you are going to show me."

"Wasn't it you promising me the good morning?"

"You show me a good night and I will show you a good morning."

"Deal," he said as his lips captured hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Prompts:

white rose

a lake

freedom

Penelope was taking the latest case exceptionally hard, the cases involving families and kids were getting harder and harder to deal with, she didn't understand how Hotch and JJ could do it and still be ok. She didn't have children and she was a wreck. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see the pictures that hung on the board plain as day, all the blood and horror.

She only knew one other person who these cases affected like her, one person who understood her completely. She found herself opening the phone and dialling his number.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's up?" he asked.

She was silent for a few minutes.

"What is wrong?" he prodded.

She was crying.

"I am coming right over," he said ending the conversation.

It was only15-minutes and he was at her door, he used his key and let himself in, she was balled up on the couch, crying. He helped her sit up and passed her the gift he brought for her.

"A white rose, thanks," she snuffed.

"Perfect, just like you, Princess," he said hugging her.

"I cant sleep, this last case is haunting me."

"It was a tough one," he admitted.

"It is getting harder."

"Know what, we need a get away, stay here, I'll be right back." He left the room then promptly returned.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I called Rossi, he is letting us borrow his house on the lake for a few days, pack your bags, I'll be back in under an hour."

She sat up and headed towards her bedroom, perhaps that was just what she needed, what they both needed.

They drove for what seemed like forever but then in the distance they saw a small cottage almost completely surrounded by water.

"See that?" he asked "that's freedom. No cases, no unsubs, just me and you and nature."

"Thanks my Prince, I really needed this."

He took their bags and unlocked the door, she followed. The cottage was quaint, two levels, the loft bedroom was on the second floor, the rest was open concept, there was a huge jacuzzi tub.

They toured through it and put their things in the bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

"No frickin way, I'll get lost on that bed alone," she laughed.

"If you insist, Princess," he teased.

"I'm going to run a bath," she stated heading to the bathroom.

"Hungry?" he asked. She nodded. "Ill make some dinner, join me downstairs after your bath."

"Thanks," she said shutting the door.

Morgan went downstairs and started dinner, Rossi told him the place was stocked and they were welcome to help themselves. He cooked some pasta with rose sauce and some red wine. Red wine was her favorite and she didn't eat meat, he also tossed together a salad. He sat the table with some candles and waited for her.

She padded downstairs in her robe, hair a curly mess on top of her head.

_She looks so sexy, I know what I want for dessert._

He grinned.

"Looks fantastic, handsome," she said kissing his cheek.

_Down boy! Not yet!_

He dished up their food and sat across from her, they talked lightly as they ate.

"Want dessert?" he asked grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks.

He is across the table kissing her, she kisses back and he carries her upstairs to the bed. He lays her down and she undoes the tie on her robe. He tosses his clothes on the floor save for his underwear.

"Those gotta go too, handsome," she smiles.

Obliging, he tosses them onto the floor too, she drops the robe off her shoulders and he places kisses on her collar bone. She emits a guttural moan. He continues kissing to her breasts, licking and sucking them one at a time.

He kisses her hard an then nibbles on her ear whispering as he kisses his way back down to her belly.

"Love this," he says between kisses.

He can smell her growing arousal. He kisses one thigh then the other begging for entrance, she parts her legs and allows him entrance.

"MMMMMMmmmm," she moans as his tongue flicks her clit. He places a finger inside her.

"I want you now!" she breaths.

Obeying her command, he lines himself up and plunges deep inside her. Every movement rhythmically and in unison.

"OHMYGODTHIS ISFAAAAKIN AMAZZZIN" she screamed as she released.

He thrust a few more times and collapsed on her chest, he promptly rolled off her and kissed her.

"Whatcha think, Princess?" he asked.

"I think that was amazing...what about you?"

"I think I owe Rossi a set of Italian sheets," he laughed, "he told me not to taint his sheets."

"We will take them home," she said "will remind me of our escape," she frowned.

"Don't you think for one minute that this is going to end when we go home."

She smiled.

"Now that I got you I am never letting you go," he kissed her again.

He wanted it all, love, life, happiness, children and the only person he could ever see himself doing all that with was Penelope.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt from Melanie

Garcia being a smart ass over the team not providing her a challenge...or something M rated ( in the long run) with her hot chocolate daddy.

"Challenge me," Garcia barked into the phone.

"I can't right now, momma, we are on the hunt for an unsub, you got something for us?"

"The partial came back to a John Smith, I sent the address to your phone."

"Thanks baby," he said in a low tone.

"You can thank me later," she flirted back.

"I got a challenge for you," Morgan started, "every time you think of me, toss a quarter in a jar."

"What happens to the jar?"

"When I get back, we will discuss this further, ok."

She was intrigued, she quickly agreed.

Every time she thought of Morgan she tossed a quarter in the jar, she quickly found out that she thought about him a lot, like to the tune of a couple of substantial dollars, a lot.

She looked at the half full jar and wondered what he would think and quickly tossed another quarter onto the pile. She was trying hard not to think of him but she found herself wondering what he was wearing, if he was wearing the nice black pants that formed his butt perfectly, or if he was wearing the burgundy shirt she likes so much. She tossed a couple more quarters into the jar.

Her phone rang, "How is it going, baby girl?"

"Not good," she admitted, "does it count if I am talking to you?"

"We won't make it count, we are on our way back."

"I'm excited, allow me to think of paint drying," she laughed.

"I will see you soon."

She looked at the nearly full jar of quarters, it had only been a few days, she did not realize how much she thought about him, she wondered what he would think.

She was lost in thought when she sensed another person in her lair.

"Miss me?" he asked.

She passed him the jar, "what do you think?"

He smiled, "what do you think we should do with it?"

"We could rent some movies," she suggested.

"That we could," he said, his lips brushing hers.

"Remind me not to ask you to challenge me again," she laughed.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to challenge me."

"You were?"

"In the bedroom, you up for it?"

She stood up and took his hand, it was going to be a fun night.


	19. Chapter 19

Jekkah Prompt 5

Baby sock

collection of rocks

sitting on the dock

She was nearly packed. She was in dire need of a vacation. She needed some time to clear her head, too much had gone on recently and she just needed some time to think. She hoped that some time away would do it, she would have preferred to have gone with someone, but right now that was the decision that needed her attention.

She jumped in her rental car and drove to the resort, she picked it because it was so close to the water, she loved the water, it calmed her, it always had. She didn't take many clothes with her, she went to get away, just a few days, her, her journal and the water, no computers, no nagging boyfriend, nothing but her.

She parked the car and took her bags in to check in. She asked for no interruptions, in case they happened to find her, it wasn't that she was hiding, but they had the means to do it, if anyone did.

She took her journal and went to sit on the shore and listen to the water. She had her iPod on and Otis Redding came on, _Sitting on the Dock of the Bay_. She smiled, it seemed so suiting.

She opened her journal and began to write, she planned by the end of the weekend to pick between one or the other, she had to make a decision, she couldn't move on like this. Both had their good points, and bad points, but she had to make a decision, Derek or Kevin.

_Good Points for Kevin_

he loves me

nice guy

silly romantic

wants sheep

_Good Points for Derek_

he loves me

amazing guy

smoking hot

excessively romantic

wants kids

has a dog

hard worker

_Bad points for Kevin_

spends uber amounts of time playing video games

addicted to computers

messy

_Bad points for Derek_

trusts no one but me

has had a rough past

somewhat of a player

She looked at the list, and decided to take a break, she walked along the shore. She found some rocks, she reached in her purse to find something to put it in, Henry had a collection of rocks, she always collected some to add to it. She pulled out a baggie to put the rocks in. She found a small yellow baby sock, it had to be Henry's.

Looking at that sock made a whole wash of emotions come over her, she hadn't realized how much she actually wanted babies, that made the decision so much easier.

She flipped open her phone and dialled the number. He picked up.

"I choose you," she said softly.

"Where are you?" he asked. She gave him directions and he promised to be there as soon as he could.

She hung up the phone and waited. There was a gentle knock on her door, she answered it.

As soon as he was in the door, he kissed her hard. "I'm happy you chose me, Penelope."

"I love you, Derek, I realize that now."

"What made you decide?" he asked.

She pulled the small yellow sock from her purse and passed it to him.

"How about we get a start on that?" he laughed.

She nodded, fighting back the tears. "I love you so much ."

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Felena Prompt 2

Hair gel

Life Savers

antique wooden pinball machine

Garcia was sucking on a life saver, she was flicking it around with her tongue and it was driving him mad. Derek Morgan had already been sexual frustrated before coming to work, and now he had to sit here and watch her play with her tongue. She was the reason he was frustrated in the first place. She was the object of his all too vivid dream and he got called into work before he could do anything about it. Now he sat her, in the conference room of the BAU watching her flick her tongue while trying to hide a hard on. He decided it was not going to be a nice day.

He tried to think about anything not sexy, he tried Strauss, didn't work, he tried men, didn't work, he tried thinking about movie scenes, like the one in 'Something about Mary' when she took the cup of cum and used it as hair gel, nope, that didn't work. Made him laugh a but, but he went back to thinking about her.

He hoped they had a bit of time before they had to leave, he couldn't possibly spend the whole jet ride to anywhere trying to hide a hard on, they were all profilers, that was all he needed.

When Hotch announced they had an hour till wheels up, he was never so happy, he was also never so happy to hear Garcia was coming with them, he wasn't overly with the fact that her car was broke and she needed a lift home to get her things and he couldn't possibly say no.

He needed to get creative, he needed to deal with his ever increasing problem, but not be obvious about it.

They stopped at her place first, it was on the way to his. He followed her inside. He ran to the bathroom while she packed, he was not sure how much more he could take, she smelled so good and she was only arms length away. He dropped his pants to the floor and began to stroke his hard erection. He let out a guttural moan by accident.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"You ok in there Morgan?" Garcia asked.

He was caught, he picked up a magazine for a distraction and flipped through the pages, he saw images of antique pinball machines and vintage video games, nope it was not helping.

"Be there in a minute," he yelled out, "how was he going to get out of this."

She knocked on the door lightly, "is there anything I can help you with?"

He was silent, didn't know how to answer that, but he knew he was running out of time. He was already embarrassed, what difference did it make now, "open the door, baby girl."

She opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of the bath tub clenching his rock hard erection.

She was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I need help, we are running late."

She smiled, she had always wanted to see what was hidden in his form fitting pants.

"If you don't want to help, I completely understand." he said.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Whatever you are most comfortable with," he said breathlessly.

She knelt between his legs and took him into her mouth, he let out a series of growls and moans, his body was twitching. She took him from her mouth and climbed on. She rocked her hips against him until he released and shortly later so did she. They quickly ran the shower to clean up and grabbed their bags and headed back to the BAU.

"I'm sorry," he said shamefully.

"What's to be sorry for?" she asked.

"I hated what I asked you to do."

I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." she smiled, "I am a big girl."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh darling,"she said, "you didn't ruin anything, you just ramped it up a notch."

He couldn't stop smiling, and wondering when they could do that again.


	21. Chapter 21

Felina's Prompts

Bottle of expensive scotch

answering machine

stuffed bunny

She took a swig of scotch and shuttered, she did not get the draw Rossi had to expensive scotch, she sat the bottle back on the counter and moved on to the next bottle, hoping it went down more smoothly. She sipped the vodka and chased it with some juice, it went down much smoother than the last. She just wanted to drink until she passed out and forget the day, what happened and what didn't.

Her mother used to tell her if she was having a bad day, to get in a nice hot shower and wash the day away, well no amount of washing would ever make this go away, not by a long shot.

She was hurt and embarrassed all at the same time. She had done some silly things in her day, but nothing like this.

She took another swig of the vodka and chased it with juice and thought about what she did. He had to have mentioned to her that he was having friends over, hadn't he, she must not have heard him. So instead she got herself into the skimpiest suit they had in her size, come fcuk me boots and a whip and set out for his place, she let herself in, he never locked the door and sauntered seductively to the kitchen where she knew he was only to be greeted not only by Kevin, but of his friends too. They were playing, _'magic the gathering'_, she took one look, spun on her heels and left, she was gone before Kevin could even process what happened and he hadn't gone after her but he had left several messages on her answering machine of which she did not plan to answer anytime soon.

She could not believe that he didn't come after her, she was positive Derek would have, Derek also wouldn't be sitting around playing childish card games with his friends, no he would be curled up on he sofa waiting for her to come home, she had already convinced herself of that.

Sure she slept with a stuffed pink bunny, but she had it from when she was a kid and sometimes she needed the comfort,but she didn't leave it out, it wasn't on the bed while she was making love. No she was at lease pretending to be an adult, well before she started off the evening drinking.

She sent a text to Derek, _wassup hot stuff. Xxoo_

_How much have you had to drink, _he text back

_Just a bit, I'm lonely, you busy, _she asked

_Fell asleep on the sofa, be there in a bit._

She loved how no matter what, he was always there for her. Soon he was knocking on the door and proceeding to let himself in. He saw all the alcohol bottles on the counter and got worried.

"How much have you had, Princess,"

"I tried Scotch, but it is horrid, I moved on to Vodka, I have had a few drinks."

He looked at the now half empty bottle and tried to get it away from her.

"How about a movie?" he asked.

"with you, handsome, anything"

He led her to the sofa and sat her down, got her some water to drink and put on a movie, he curled her into his side and covered her over and within minutes she was asleep and he followed.

She awoke in he morning with a massive headache and a vow never to drink again.


	22. Chapter 22

Felina Prompts

piggy bank

box of tissues

a jigsaw puzzle

Her mother would be so mad if she seen her right now, sitting on the floor in a pile of used tissues, kleenex box in her lap, eyes red from crying. She pictured her mother standing there with her hand on her hip, wagging her finger asking, "Penelope, was this how you were raised?"

Right now she didn't care what anyone thought of her, she was sad, angry and upset, she gave 4 years of her life for nothing, that made her the maddest. She could have looked elsewhere, she could have agreed to go out with Morgan, would that have been so bad? But instead, she ran from her feelings right to Kevin, safe Kevin. She should have branched out but no, she stayed with reliable old Kevin until he asked her to marry him and that threw a wrench into everything. She thought about it long and hard and decided that she didn't want to get married, least not to Kevin.

Sure Kevin took it hard, she was too, but she wasn't mourning the loss of the relationship so much as the prospect of being alone. She liked being +1 for things, even though he barely went to any with her.

She looked across the room to the box of his things as she wiped her tears. She could see the kitten jig saw puzzle he bought for her, she didn't really like puzzles, they needed more dexterity than she had. If he was paying any kind of attention the whole 4 years they were together he would have known that. She was sure Morgan knew that and they weren't a couple.

What she wouldn't do for a hug from Morgan, he always made her feel better, no matter what. She resisted the urge to call him, ask him to come over so she could cry on his shoulder. She figured he had plans, it was Saturday night after all, most were out except her, she was home sitting on her livingroom floor in a pile of tear stained tissues.

Her doorbell rang, she answered it and remembered she had ordered a pizza, she dug through her purse and couldn't quite make the amount he was asking. She spotted Kevin's piggy bank in the box and tossed it in the air and it cane down with a thud and shattered all over the floor, she promptly picked up enough change to pay for her purchase.

She shut the door and tossed the pizza on the coffee table and promptly lost interest in it. The doorbell rang again. She didn't want to see anyone, especially the delivery boy looking for a tip. She opened the door to see Morgan standing there with some bags.

"I was wondering if you were up for Saturday night movie night?" he said holding up the bags in his hands.

"I'm not very good company tonight."

"Come on, Princess, this is me, we will get you cleaned up, straighten up this mess and chow down on some pizza and popcorn and twizzlers and make it like we used to do."

"You mean before Kevin."

"Well, yes. I felt like a third wheel asking for movie nights while you were with Kevin so I ended up doing them alone with the dog, no offence to Clooney, but you are far better company."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"I will run you a bath, you can relax and I'll clean up while you are in there and then we can watch some movies."

She agreed and she stood up as he headed to run her a bath.

"Maybe things won't be so bad after all." she said out loud to no one in particular.


	23. Chapter 23

Jekkah's prompts

Sandwich

smile

saint

A saint he wasn't, not even in some twisted way. He had been called anything but. A player, a dog, various other derogatory terms. Most people thought he was a waste of skin, that was except for the people who really knew him. His team, his family and her.

She didn't care what she had heard, she believed none of it at all. She had to find things out for herself, she was like that. The all knowing Oracle, but she hated being in the position to be the one digging through his past, finding out his dirty secrets even if it was to clear his name.

They had grown closer over the years, she was one of a few he trusted and it was a scarce few. Trust had to be earned and he didn't let anyone get close enough to earn it. He kept his shields up and let no one in completely.

If he was having a bad day he only had to see her smile and he was better, if they were away, he heard her voice and he could get through the day, it was like magic. She was so special to him he couldn't even put it to words, it was just there, implied.

He thought and dreamed about moving it further, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin what they had. He was certain he could never love anyone else like he loved her, but he would let her lead, her decide where she wanted it to go, but it couldn't hurt him to try and sway her opinion.

He tapped on the door to her office and walked in, "I got you lunch," he said passing her the bag, "a sandwich from the deli on the corner, it is just veggie."

She smiled tearing into it. "You remembered I am a vegetarian."

"Of course I did, baby-girl, I am a profiler, I am paid to pay attention to people, just happens you are not hard on the eyes either."

"Speak for yourself, handsome, it's not like they are lined up at my door."

"Then they don't know what they are missing out on."

"Derek," she drug out.

"What?" he repeated the same way.

"You are far too silly." she laughed.

"Have you ever seen Bambi?" he asked.

"I have, but I am surprised you have." she laughed.

"Hey now, I have nieces, but you know in that how they are all twitterpaited, the skunk, the other animals...?"

She was a bit confused, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying I am twitterpaited."

"Derek, you are confusing me, like seriously."

"Ok, Penelope, I am in love with you." he said quickly.

That was almost as confusing as the last thing. She couldn't even utter a word, she was shocked.

"Derek, do you mean that?" she finally asked.

He nodded, "I do."

She squealed like a child being told they could have a treat in the candy store, "I'm so happy!"

"So is it safe to assume you feel the same way?"

She nodded, grabbing a hold of his neck and kissing him hard, then they realized where they were and broke apart.

"Later," she said.

"Later for sure." he added walking out.


	24. Chapter 24

Freshly cut grass

Bunny

chocolate bunny

Easter bonnet

church bells

Easter Dinner

Train

hidden basket

jelly beans

New hat

holding hands

fresh beginnings

rainy easter

Penelope aspired to be a playboy bunny when she was a girl, but her curvy figure made that more than difficult. She was proud of her curves and liked to show them off, but a small part of her still longed to be a bunny, even if it was for a day.

She decided as she looked at herself in the mirror that she was going to be a bunny if it killed her. She just had to put her mind to it. There was time for that later, Derek had asked her to go home to Chicago with him for Easter since she didn't have any family, she had no choice but to accept, he wouldn't take no for an answer. She packed up her things and waited for him to show up.

He had asked Reid to drive them to the station, he didn't want to leave his truck in long term parking. Penelope insisted they take the train since they flew all the time. She sat by the window and watched as the buildings and fields were flying by. She could almost smell the freshly cut grass. She smiled the whole time.

The train pulled into the station in Chicago and his mother met them at the gate. She hugged them both and they followed her to the car and headed home. They could hear the church bells ringing in the background, it wasn't hard to tell it was holiday season. Derek held her hand in the back of the car, she felt so loved by him, she had for quite sometime, she just wished things were different, that they could start things over and have a fresh beginning with no Kevin Lynch anywhere near the picture. They pulled into his mother's house and went to their respective rooms to get comfortable.

Derek always got his childhood room, Penelope always got his older sister's room. That didn't stop them from spending time together, his mother knew they were close and didn't ask questions, she just wished he would stop pussyfooting around and settle down and give her some grand-babies. Derek was not so obliging.

"So how long are you staying?" his mother asked. "I want to know which day to plan Easter Dinner."

"We are staying until Tuesday," Penelope added.

"That is great."

Derek took her hand and they headed into the living room to watch some tv, there was a re-run of Little House on the Prairie, Laura got a new hat, an Easter Bonnet. Penelope laughed, "do you think I would look good in one of those dresses with a hat?"

Derek laughed, "No, I would miss all the curves you have." he pouted. "You are far too beautiful to hide under something like that."

Penelope didn't know how to answer that, what did he mean by that?

Derek's sister was coming over with her 2 kids for Easter, they had hid some eggs for a hunt and Penelope had bought a couple chocolate Easter Bunnies for them. They were frantically looking for the Easter basket that one of the girls had hidden when the youngest piped in. "Do you know Easter Bunny poops Jelly Beans?"

Derek nearly spit out his coffee, "He does what?"

"Watch Hop uncle Derek, it explains it all." she laughed at him.

Penelope tried to stifle a giggle, "What is so funny?" Derek asked.

"Nothing."

"Do I need to spank you?"

His mother shot him a glance, "inside joke," Derek laughed.

His mother did not look like she believed him. After they retired upstairs to watch a movie, they curled into the special on cable on Derek's bed. She felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Derek, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything." he cooed.

"I wanted to be a bunny."

He didn't know how to answer. "What kind of bunny, floppy eared or sex kitten?"

She giggled, "Sex kitten of course."

He grinned, "You are hotter than any of the playboy bunnies I have seen."

"You are shameless, you know that?"

"Nope! Shameless is me taking you out in the back yard and making love to you on this rainy Easter."

"In front of everyone? I'm not into that, sorry."

"Well, what are you into?"

"More in room entertainment." she grinned.

"Now that is more my style." he said shooting her a look.


	25. Chapter 25

Scintillating Tart Prompt:

Diamond ring  
>Unicorns, rainbows and kittens<br>Corset  
>Chaps<p> 

He sat playing with the box in his pocket, he was trying to get the nerve up to pop the question. He had convinced himself long ago she was the woman he wanted, the only one he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. He knew it was something he wanted and felt safe assuming she wanted the same thing, but a part of him was scared that she would turn him down, finally decide he wasn't the marrying type, that he was indeed destined to be nothing more than a player, it was that part of him that kept the diamond ring in his pocket instead of on her finger.

He played it out in his head, some wine, dinner, casual conversation and then take her by surprise, and ask her to finally be his wife.

Everything was planned, he even bought her some lingerie, a soft pink corset with matching panties and stockings. It made him weak in the knees picturing it on her, looking at her made him just as giddy, she was perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect, just like she was.

He sent her to get pampered so he could get ready, he wanted everything to be perfect, it was what she deserved. His palms were sweating in his pants pockets as he waited for her to get home. Once he heard her in the drive he took a deep breath, it was now or never.

He helped her in the house and she sat down her bags, dinner was already cooked so he dished it up and poured some wine. She had one bite left of dinner when he perched before her on one knee.

Her heart started racing, he reached in his pocket and took out a box and opened it before her, she gasped, it was a diamond solitaire.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

A tear ran down her face as she choked out a ,"yes"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"I have something else for you," he said passing her the box.

She opened it up and smiled, "does this mean I get to see you in chaps?" she asked seductively.

"There is about as much probability of that as seeing a basket of unicorns, rainbows and kittens show up on your stoop."

She pouted, "Well there might be a higher probability of seeing me in chaps."

"You will come around, and until then, I have photoshop."

"Behave."

"Never!"


	26. Chapter 26

Jekkah Prompt 6

Backrub

Faded photograph

Photos always made her sad. She stood ant looked at what was left of the faded photographs of her parents, she kept meaning to get them digitally enhanced but life kept getting in the way.

She always took the same week off every year, it was the third week in June, it was also the same week her parents were killed so many years ago. She never really told anyone about it, the only one who actually knew the whole story was Derek. He knew about her demons and she his, but right now she was alone, mostly by choice, clenching a photograph and crying.

She had hoped that as time went by, it would get easier, but really it didn't. The older she got, the harder it got. She wanted to be able to ask her mom about marriage, about babies, to vent, to cry to, but now she had to settle for writing in a journal and crying into a photograph.

She felt pitiful, did people her age really do this. At 35 you would think you wouldn't need your mom any more, being a grown up, but that wasn't true, she would do just about anything to be able to see her parents again, but it would never happen.

She drifted off to sleep curled into a ball on the sofa clenching the picture.

The next thing she remembered was being carried to her bed, she was not sure how she got there, but it was morning and she knew she didn't get there on her own. Getting up, she was still wearing the day be fore's clothes. She tossed her slippers on her feet and walked out to the living room. There was a sleeping mass on her sofa covered up. She didn't have to look, she knew who it was, the only other person that had a key to her apartment.

She started some coffee and breakfast and he began to stir on the sofa.

"Morning, Princess," he said across the room.

"Morning, handsome. When did you get here?"

"Just after 10, you were curled in a ball on the sofa, you were going to kill your back."

"Speaking of backs," she touched hers, "I think I was there too long."

"After breakfast I will give you a back rub," he smiled.

"I would like that."

"How are you doing, babygirl?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"I hate profilers!" she laughed, "I would hope this would get easier, but I miss them as much today as I did when I was 18."

"If it makes you feel better, it has been over 30 years and I still miss my dad too, don't beat yourself up about it, you are only human."

"Thanks," she said sipping her coffee.

"Would you like some company today?" he asked.

"Well, you can stay if you wish, but I defiantly want that back rub," she grinned.

"If you are a good girl you may get more than that," he smiled.

"Do I have to be good?" she laughed.

"Princess, it depends on your definition of good."


	27. Chapter 27

Jekkahs Prompt

Ice skating

curls

pink mittens

He had promised her a date and date she would get, he just wished she had picked something else, not skating. He was always so much better at sports where he could run, not rely on little pieces of metal to glide across the ice surface. He was not afraid to admit he was not graceful, he was more rough and tumble.

He picked her up at her place and they drove to the rink. He couldn't get over the smile on her face, she seemed so happy so whether he could skate of not he was doing this, it was worth it for her happiness. It was really all that mattered.

He got out and opened her door and took her hand, her fuzzy pink mittens grabbing his leather clad hand. Such a strange contrast, he boldness to his plainness. He opened the back door and retrieved their skates and headed inside hand in hand.

"Thanks for taking me ice skating," she said leaning into him,

"You are more than welcome, baby girl."

She smiled.

They broke off into their own change rooms and met back up to go out on the ice. Derek was not very comfortable on skates, let alone ones that weren't his. He left his in Chicago so he ended up borrowing Hotch's, apparently Hotch must have been a better skater than him.

He took her hand and prayed he could stay upright enough not to look like a complete fool. He took some slow movements and started to get the hang of it. He practised on his own while she was gliding across the ice, looking like a snow Goddess, he on the other hand was about as graceful as an avalanche.

She came over and took his hand and the skated around the edge of the rink, he eventually lost his balance and it shifter their centre of gravity and she came tumbling down on him, her soft curls framing her face. Neither could stop laughing enough to get up, they just lay there in a fit of giggles on the ice surface. They eventually got their bearings and got up and decided that they should leave, they were both damp and wet.

They stopped at his place, it was closer than hers and he helped her out of her wet clothes, she was a bit embarrassed but she was shivering so she couldn't refuse. He gave her a set of his sweats to wear while hers washed and dried, he changed as well. They settled in on the sofa for a movie and some popcorn.

They spent all night laughing and carrying on. He decided making a fool of himself was sometimes worth it to be able to spend time with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Scintillating prompt 4

Vincent Price  
>vintage horror movie festival<br>Alfred Hitchcock  
>Monster Mash<p> 

Horror movies were something they had in common, they both loved them, that and old movies themselves, so the fact that they were holding a vintage horror movie festival made her absolutely giddy. It was on a Saturday night, she just hoped he was not busy and that they didn't get called away.

She walked in to work with an agenda only to be shot down by Hotch announcing she had a case to prep. Sadness filled he face. She was longing to spend time with him, especially alone time full of movies with things that went bump in the night so she had an excuse to hide her head in his firm chest.

Her mood switched from sad to angry, she hated that their jobs controlled their lives so much. She put on her game face and went to present the case, it was a serial in Boston, a sore spot for Hotch, so they offered to leave him home but he would not see that.

They discussed the particulars of the case with Garcia on the web cam on the way to Boston, once she hung up, Morgan called her back.

"What's up, Baby girl?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Garcia." he prodded.

"I hate profilers!"

"Spill," he joked.

"I wanted to go to this Vintage Horror Movie Festival, I was going to invite you, but now you got called away on a case."

"When is it?" he asked.

"Saturday, I gave up hoping you would be back in time."

"Maybe next time?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered, not knowing if there would be a next time.

The case was two gruelling weeks before they had enough evidence to capture the unsub, they were all more then ready to come home.

When they got back to the BAU, Morgan raced to her office, it was empty, there was some music left playing on her computer, he heard the faint sounds of Monster Mash. He turned on his heels and headed for Garcia's apartment with a quick stop by the movie store.

He picked up a few he was sure she would like, grabbed some snacks and headed to her place.

Unlocking the door and walking in, he could hear the unmistakable sound of Alfred Hitchcock. "Did you start the festival without me?" he asked.

"It was on the television, a marathon," she said passing the popcorn.

He sat down and passed her the movies he picked up, "The Fly and House on Haunted Hill, two of my favorites, you remembered I liked Vincent Price."

"Garcia, I remember everything you tell me, it's a occupational hazard."

"That could prove bad for me in time," she joked.

"It could prove good for you too," he retorted.

They curled into each other, watched movies and shared popcorn, they were in their own world even if it was only for a night.


	29. Chapter 29

Scintillating Prompt 3

kitten  
>NASCAR<br>one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people-eater  
>spider<p> 

Derek sat on the jet, ear phones on his ears listening to relaxing music trying to unwind. He was right in the middle of 'May it Be, by Enya' when it was grossly interrupted.

_It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people-eater..._

He took the headphones off and looked at Reid, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Really, Morgan, the look on your face was priceless," Reid laughed.

"Oh you wait, Pretty Boy...I'll get you back."

Morgan wanted to plan the best prank for Reid, he thought long and hard and then came up with it. He went to the costume shop downtown and bought a few props and set to putting it into action.

He found Reid's lunch in the fridge unattended and carefully opened it up and tossed some fake 'life like' spiders in his sandwich and returned the sandwich to its container.

Hours later they all sat in the conference room eating lunch and when Reid bit into his sandwich he screamed like a girl.

"Get them out...Get them out," he said throwing his sandwich across the room.

Morgan was laughing uncontrollably.

"I am petrified of spiders, real or fake."

Morgan was still laughing.

"Alright, truce?" Reid asked.

"Truce," he said shaking on it.

Morgan walked down the hall to his office when he heard some cursing, he went to investigate.

"What's up Rossi?" he asked from the doorway.

"Watching Nascar, my driver just sped out, I bet a thousand bucks on this game!"

"I would have never pegged you for a Nascar fan?" Garcia said from behind Morgan.

"Why not, kitten?" he asked.

"You seem more refined than that," she laughed.

"Here is a secret, I bet on horses too," Rossi laughed.

Morgan and Garcia left happy with what they had just learned about Rossi.

"You have plans tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Not really, what you have in mind? Emily wants to show me her neighbors kittens, but I can do that tomorrow."

"I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"Sign me up," she said smiling.

They walked out together.


	30. Chapter 30

prompts are:  
>Ice cream<br>Early morning wakeup call  
>Wine<br>Phone sex

The phone rang, she answered it gruffly, "I don't know who this is but it better be good, I was in the middle of a really rocking dream."

"Garcia?" the voice came from the other line.

"Hotch?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Sorry for the early morning wake up call, but we caught a case, a bad one, come in ASAP."

"Will do." she said hanging up the phone and startling the sleeping figure beside her.

"You phone is going to ring in about 2 minutes, handsome, we caught a case."

He sat up and grabbed his head, "why did I let you feed me wine?" he asked.

"Cause I promised you sexual favors if you drank with me...I kept up my end of the bargain," she grinned.

"Damn girl, you are going to kill me." He grinned.

"Hotch is going to kill us if we are not quick."

As if on cue, his phone rang and he assured Hotch he would be in right away.

The team took off for Indiana, they had an unsub dumping bodies in a hay field. She hated him being away, she would call him and taunt and tease him, because she knew she could get to him. She could hear the frustration in his voice.

She called him and asked him if he wanted to be the chocolate sauce on top of her ice cream sundae, he was nearly at his wits end with her, he went and found an empty room and locked himself in there.

He called her number.

"What are you wearing? " he gruffed.

"Morgan?" she asked.

"Yes, tell me what you are wearing."

She heard his voice change. "Morgan, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Are we having phone sex?"

"I'm trying to, can you be a bit more helpful."

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about it, just talk dirty to me woman, you have been driving me crazy all week, I can't think straight, can't concentrate on the case..."

She went about talking her dirtiest and he moaned into the phone, he didn't come back so she hung up.

A few minutes later her phone rang again. "I meant to ask, did you want a turn?"

"Who is to say I didn't already get my turn, handsome, hurry home, I will keep the bed warm."


	31. Chapter 31

Scintillating Tart Prompt:

high school reunion  
>whipped cream<br>food fight  
>stilettos<p> 

High school reunions sucked, there was no doubt about it. This was the 15-year reunion, she didn't really get too involved her senior year, it was also the time that her parents had died, but a part of her was curious to see what and who her graduating class had become.

The worst part was going alone. She was certain that everyone would be coming with a husband or a boyfriend and talking about their kids, they would at least have a boyfriend or a date, but not her, she was all alone. It would figure she would get an invite after she broke up with Kevin and it would be too weird to still invite him.

_She could always invite Morgan_, but that might prove to be more awkward for her than inviting Kevin. _That was a silly thought_, she trotted off to work, slipping the invitation into her bag and retreating to the sanctity on her office.

The team got a case and Morgan came to say goodbye, she was in her own world when he came in.

"What's up, momma?" he asked.

"Nothing much, heading out?"

"Yes." he said.

"Catch the baddies and come back quick, handsome," she says.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Morgan," she called "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Baby Girl, anything."

"Would -you- come- to- my- high- school -reunion -with -me?" she said without breathing.

"Would I what?" he asked.

"My high school reunion, I don't want to look like a loser and go alone."

"Sure, Momma, I would love to go with you."

She couldn't help but smile.

"We will talk about this when I get back," he said walking out.

"I look forward to it," she added.

Butterflies formed in her belly, if nothing else, she was going on a date with Derek Morgan. Now she needed an outfit, a 'look at me' outfit complete with stilettos cause they always made the outfit.

By the time they returned, she had it all figured out, what she was going to wear, the hotel booked, everything. She even got them separate beds, but were sharing a room to cut costs. She tried not to kid herself about the date, he was doing it to be nice, because it was her, his best friend, no other reason.

They were to leave Saturday morning for California, the reunion was that night, spend the night and fly back Monday morning. They each just took a small bag with them and Morgan and her both had a garment bag as a carry on.

The hotel was quaint, with 2 double beds and bare amenities. They sat their stuff down and started getting ready.

"You want the shower first, or me?" she asked.

"We could shower together," he joked.

"Morgan!"

"What, would save water too."

"You are so bad," she said grabbing her stuff, "I will take mine first."

He sat on the bed bored then went to look through the mini bar, he opened the fridge and to his surprise there was not only small bottles of booze, but chocolate sauce and whip cream.

_What kind of room did she get? _He wondered, _had she requested this or did it come standard?_

The sound of the shower being turned off roused him out of his thoughts, he got his stuff together so he could get ready a soon as she came out.

She looked nice in a simple pink dress with a short sweater over it and 4 inch high stilettos. Her hair was done up in a traditional Garcia style, he couldn't help but smile, she looked amazing.

"You like?" she said turning in front of him.

"You look beautiful," he said. "I won't be long and then we can go."

True to his word, he was in and out if 15 minutes, the whip cream still on his mind, they headed for the reunion. Once inside, she tried to introduce him as her best friend, he would not hear of it, he introduced himself as her steady boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of that.

She turned her head and got hit head on with a strawberry. It reminded her of the food fights they had all the time in the cafeteria.

"Geeky Garcia, good to see nothing has changed," snarled a girl. "How much did you pay him to come with you."

Garcia turned three shades of red.

"I have you know," Derek began, "your so called 'Geek' now works for the FBI, the BAU to be exact and we have a phenomenal solve rate because of her skills and I have you know that she did not pay me a dime to be here, I came on my own because I love her and I have for seven years, does anyone else have a problem?"

The room was silent.

He took her hand, "come on, baby girl, there is a can of whip cream in the room with our names on it."

Garcia followed him smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

Kellie's Prompts

nursey

Daddy Derek

pickles

"Penelope, you are putting pickles and chocolate sauce on your ice cream?" Derek said crumpling up his nose.

"It is tasty," she said putting the spoon in the ice cream and offering it to him.

"You are crazy!" he laughed, turning his head away.

"It's what pumpkin here wants," she said tapping her growing belly.

"This kid is scaring me already," he didn't want to think about the times when they would fight over foes and girls, it just all seemed surreal still.

"Oh handsome, you should hear some of the strange things that JJ craved when she was pregnant for Henry, even I find some of them gross," she laughed.

"They have to be bad then," he scoffed.

"Don't be a smart ass, handsome. This is just as much your fault as mine."

"How is that now?"

"You are the one who broke the condom when you put it on," she grinned.

"Touche, but you make me so damn hot, it's hard to control myself," he furrowed his brow seductively.

"Now be a good boy and help Momma up," she said passing him her hand. "We have a nursery to prepare for lil pumpkin here." She affectionately patted her tummy.

He helped her up and followed her upstairs.

"So daddy, are you getting nervous?" she cooed, touching his shoulder.

"Hell yes, I never thought I would ever be a father. Look at me, Daddy Derek," he smiled.

"You are still my hot stuff."

"I hope it stays that way too."

"Sugar, believe me when I tell you, this momma finds you excitingly handsome," she grinned at him.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, "How exciting?"

"Come on now handsome, lets get this room done and then I will show you how excited I am, how does that sound?"

He smiled widely at her, "sounds amazing, just like you."

"We have some decals to put on the walls, a curtain to hang, some other things and the crib, could you put that together while I do the decals?" she asked.

"I will do my best," he said walking towards the pile of crib parts on the floor.

As they finished up the final pieces, Penelope stood up and approached Derek, "Would you prefer a boy or girl?"

"I'm not fussy, healthy and happy are the most important, right?"

"Yes, for certain, I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"This will not disappoint me, but I could certainly use some of the excitement you promised me earlier." He shot her a seductive grin.

"Well come here and let me appreciate you."


	33. Chapter 33

Kellie's prompts

sauna  
>toga<br>grapes

He hated theme parties, he would much rather go to a bar, have a few drinks and dance it up, but instead he agreed to a theme party at JJ's house. He was positive he would have refused but Penelope asked him and he couldn't refuse her; how could he, she would flash him a smile and do this thing with her eyes and he was completely submissive.

JJ had decided to have a Toga party and Penelope was more than a little excited about it. She had her outfit all picked out and she had even tye-dyed her sheet so it was more her style.

Penelope had whined until Derek gave in, she wanted a couple's package at the local spa. She wanted it for more intimate reasons than the conventional one that came to mind. Since hooking up with Derek, Penelope was becoming somewhat of an exhibitionist. She was compiling a list of places to have sex, he told her he would do it anywhere, and he literally meant it, as long as she was willing. It made her both excited and scared all at the same time. She wanted to go to the spa because she wanted to have sex in the Sauna, it was on her list. Fulfilling the list was it's own kind of high.

She could not believe that Derek, of all people was trying to chicken out.

"Can't we do something else?" he pleaded.

"Derek Morgan, YOU of all people should want to do this, you and you alone created this monster in me," she smiled.

"When you put it that way..." he said stealing a kiss.

She tapped his butt, "come on handsome, our fun is awaiting, then we have the party."

He stood up and let her lead him out of the house.

The spa was fun, they had their massages, spent some time in the hot tub then they headed for the sauna. Stepping inside, she made sure they were alone and she locked the door. Derek looked up at her and smiled.

"You ready?" she asked dropping her towel

"I am now," he said placing his on the bench behind them.

She approached him and playfully pushed him onto the towel he placed down, he loved the feeling when she took control, it was powerful. She straddled his lap and began kissing him with fervor.

His hands were in her hair, deepening the kisses, he moved his hands to her hips, begging for release.

Once she was on, she picked up speed, his chest was heaving, it was getting hard to breathe, he was sweating worse than if he was running a marathon.

In the distance she could hear voices and knocking, but she ignored it, she was in her own world. One last thrust and a loud moan escaped her lips. Derek was out of breath, she crawled off and put her towel back on herself and he his, they unlocked the door and left smiling.

At JJ's party they were all standing around talking. Penelope stood nibbling on frozen grapes listening to the conversation. Apparently one of Will's friends worked at the spa and it was all a buzz about this couple who locked themselves in the sauna to have a romp session, Derek stifled a grin and shot alook at Penelope.

"Do they know who it was?" Reid asked.

"Why, want some tips?" Derek piped in.

"No, I'm just curious," Reid said.

"Do you know who it was?" JJ asked.

He shot a look at Penelope and just smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Garcia quits drinking coffee and Derek tries to get her back on the caffeine before she 1) loses her mind, 2) misses something important for a case, and 3) stops acting like his baby girl.

Pass the toothpicks she thought to herself. This kicking coffee was for the birds, well now even they would probably have an issue if they drank as much coffee as she did in the run of a day. The worst part was that it was Derek of all people who caught her chugging the whole pot of espresso and now she was trying painlessly to keep up her end of the bet. Coffee free for a week and he would take her to the restaurant of her choice followed by a movie and he would ask no questions.

She had a list of movies she wanted to see so it was really exciting, but life without coffee wasn't so exciting. It was hard, harder than giving up food, especially when they were working countless hours on a case.

Her phone rang, she answered it and hung up quick, she couldn't even remember who she had talked to or what it was about. She sighed. Oh Coffee, how I do miss thee... She checked the caller id, it had been Reid, now what had he wanted. Nope, nothing! She dialled Derek's number, hopefully she could get what they were working on out of him without actually asking.

"Hey Hot Stuff, what are you all doing?" she chimed into the phone.

"Not much baby girl, did you get our info?"

"About that, what was it you wanted again?"

"We need the address of Rebecca Morris."

She sighed, That's what Reid wanted! "I'll have that for you in a minute."

"Hey, Penelope, you OK."

"I'm fine." she said hanging up.

Derek looked concerned, he planned on keeping a closer eye on her. He hoped that his little bet wasn't having adverse affects on her.

He waited a bit and called her back. "So gorgeous, how is my Goddess making out."

"Fine." she said.

No banter, no witty comments, what the hell happened to his baby girl?

"Garcia, if you need coffee, baby, give in, we have been working round the clock."

"I'm not losing the bet!"

"Have it your way, but you need to be alert too."

"Bye Derek."

He decided that he needed to get her back on coffee. His solace was not so soulful without it.

She sent them the address, but it was not the right one. He tried to cover it up the best he could. She sent them the address of Rebecca Morrison, not Rebecca Morris. He quickly called her and asked her to fix it.

"I swear I sent the right one. Here let me do it again." she said sending the right one.

"Penelope, please go have a coffee."

"Fuck you Derek Morgan!"

"Baby girl?" she hung up on him

She was losing it, she never talked to him like that.

As soon as the case was over he planned to snap her out of her weird rut from a lack of caffeine. The case wrapped up quick after they got the right information, he headed home to reward her with a consolation prize she wouldn't be able to refuse.

He walked into her lair and was shocked at what he saw. It was a mess, no, it was an uber mess and so not Penelope. She liked things all in their place and put away. She was passed out on her desk. He sat down the coffee he brought her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Baby, wake up baby..." he said tapping her shoulder a little harder.

"Fuzzy bunnies..." she said half asleep.

"Penelope, you OK?"

"Chasing pink fuzzy bunnies."

"Baby girl, wake up and drink the coffee I brought for you."

"No coffee, bet."

"How about I offer you a consolation prize? I realized taking coffee away from you is very detrimental."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my baby girl without coffee is just not my baby girl." He passed her the cup, "Your favorite, double non-fat caramel mochiatto."

"Oh, handsome, you are my hero." she said taking the cup and opening it quickly.

She made some sounds that made Derek uncomfortable. "Oh my god, that is amazing."

His pants were tightening in some very vital spots. "Um baby, about your consolation prize, come to my place at 8." He turned and quickly got out of her office.

Garcia slowly savoured the coffee then composed herself and went home to get ready, she couldn't imagine what his consolation prize would be. She knew she needed to clean up her act, she was in dire need of a shower among other things.

She dropped her bag at the door and stripped as she headed to the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower, she was running out of time. She jumped in, feeling the warm mist on her body. She was finally awake, the coffee had helped but she was aware it would wear off fast, that was half of her coffee addiction problem.

She jumped out of the shower, dried her hair quickly and pulled it up with a clip and let a few tendrils drop. She threw on a blouse and a skirt, her stockings and shoes, threw a touch of make up on her face, grabbed her purse and quickly headed out. As she approached Derek's house she started to get nervous, she wondered what he had planned. Just in case things got heated she remembered to put on her matching bra and panties, he mother would have been proud, she had always told her to wear her best because you never knew when you would be in a situation where someone else would need to be seeing her skivvies.

She pulled into his drive and headed into his house. Knocking she opened the door and walked in, "You decent, handsome?" she yelled.

"Just finishing up, pour yourself a glass of wine and I'll be right out."

She did as he asked and sat at the breakfast bar. He emerged from the bedroom in a very nice pair of pants and a buttoned down shirt which he left unbuttoned. She stifled a giggle into her wine. "So what have you got planned, handsome?"

"I am giving you me as your consolation prize."

She spit her wine out. "Excuse me?"

"I am offering you me, for the night to do with me whatever you wish."

This could get interesting..."Anything?"

"Yes anything, baby girl." A mischievous grin came over her face, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, you will see..."

"Do I finally get my 'good morning'?"

"You will see." she said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Your bedroom..."

He followed her quickly. She dropped her skirt on the floor and her shirt followed. He sucked in a breath as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a Lacey bra and panties set that accentuated every curve she had. He had trouble hiding his growing erection.

She approached him tugging at his jeans. "Don't hide it handsome," she said pulling them down and tossing them into the pile.

He growled, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is my choice, right." she said kissing him.

He nodded, "It sure is..."

He tossed her on the bed and kissed around her belly and chest. She giggled under him on the bed. "You are ticklish..."

"Ummmm." she purred.

He unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room, kissing her exposed flesh and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it lightly, she bucked on the bed. He went on to the other one and she got gooseflesh. He licked and kissed down her belly, once he reached the top of her panties she lifted her hips allowing him to remove them. He kissed down her thigh and she shivered. He drug his tongue down her leg to her toes. She moaned lightly. He repeated the same thing on the other side.

"Stop teasing..." she growled.

"Not yet..."

"Derek..."

He slipped a finger in her wet folds and she sucked in a breath. He began rubbing back and forth and she began to moan louder. Reaching for her clit she bucked harder.

"Please...Derek.." she pleaded.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer he pulled her to the edge of the bed and picked her butt up and slowly leaned in to enter her. He began thrusting slowly then speeding up. She was breathing heavily. She was trying to grind herself into him for more stimulation.

"Not yet...just enjoy..." he breathed.

He continued thrusting, varying the speed. He picked up speed and slipped his finger between them and began to rub her clit while he thrust.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH FUCK~!" she screamed.

He continued thrusting until he reached his release. He pulled out and lay beside her on the bed.

"Wow..." she breathed, "if I would have known this was my consolation I would have given in long ago." she grinned. "I'm just sorry it ends today."

"It doesn't have to end..." he grinned back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just because this was your consolation does not mean it actually has to end, unless you want it to."

"Hell no." she laughed. "I never want this night to end."

"Well, then Princess, it won't."

They curled into each other and fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Kindergarten

adults crying,

Reid teaching kids the alphabet

xxxxxxxxxx

"I got asked to go to kindergarten," Reid said with enthusiasm entering the conference room.

"Feel like going back to school, Pretty boy?" Derek teased.

"No, I was asked to be a guest speaker." he grinned.

"Don't bore them," Emily added, "Or we will never get any new recruits."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Don't rattle off statistics, you will loose five-year-olds quickly."

"Damn, I was going to start with graduation statistics."

"I'd skip that, Reid." Garcia added.

"If you start with that you may have the adults crying from their ears bleeding." Rossi laughed.

Xxx

Reid walked into the classroom and felt very nervous.

"Welcome Doctor Reid." The teacher said, "Tell us something about yourself."

"I am a doctor, but not the kind you are used to, I study psychology and sociology. I work for the FBI in the behavioural analyst unit, we call it the BAU."

"Hi Doctor Reid," the class echoed.

"When I was your age, I was in grade six." he admitted.

"When did you learn your alphabets?" one little girl asked.

"When I was two, I used to sing the alphabet song, do you know it?"

"Can you sing it to us?"

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G ...H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P...Q-R-S...T-U-V...W-X-Y & Z Now I know my ABC's, next tie won't you sing with me."

Reid laughed thinking back at first learning the alphabet, "I learned the periodic table of elements when I was three -" he said laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

Scintillating Tart's more prompts:  
>Pinup girl<br>Combat boots  
>Movie night<br>Shopping

He looked across the bar, he hadn't been here in quite some time, he usually came out to pick and try to forget his troubles, most days it didn't work, he was giving it one last try. He needed to forget more than his troubles tonight.

He was beside himself, he had walked in on a far too private conversation between Garcia and Kevin, what he had seen was enough. Kevin asked her to marry him and he stormed out before he could hear her response. A part of him hoped she would say no, but a part of him wanted her to be happy, and if marrying Kevin Lynch would do that, he would have to get use to it.

He looked across the bar and saw what looked like a pin up girl, she was dressed in a skin tight mini and was very curvy, not like all the girls he usually picked, they were superficial and full of themselves. He scanned her from head to toe, she was dressed to kill and was sporting combat boots to boot. He was thinking she was his kind of gal, he just needed to get her attention.

He downed his drink and sauntered across the bar, he walked up beside her and tried to make idle conversation, but she would not turn to look at him, she was busy talking to a guy on the other side of the bar. He wasn't surprised she was popular, she was something to look at.

She turned towards him and smiled and he nearly dropped his jaw on the counter.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Hey handsome, what brings you out here?"

"Needed a diversion," he said flatly. "you?"

"Play practice, hence the outfit, decided to stop in and have a drink."

"So congrats, egh." he said ordering another drink.

"For what?" she asked.

"Kevin, aren't you engaged?" he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"I told Kevin no and he ran off like a child, wouldn't even talk to me. I went shopping for some props for the new play I am in, went to practice and came here."

He couldn't hide his smile, "I just thought."

"Don't assume, handsome," she said leaning in close to his ear, "you don't know what I am thinking."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, for sure, what do you think I am thinking now?" she purred.

"That you look smoking hot in that outfit." he admitted without thinking.

She blushed, "well I was thinking more that I would love to go home with you tonight."

"Oh," he joked, "for a landmark movie night?"

"Only if we are making our own," she said tugging on his hand, "lets hail a cab, your place or mine?"


End file.
